Something Missing
by The Struggling Warrior
Summary: His victory was complete and absolute. Despite this, he could not stop thinking about how easy it was. It was almost as if someone was destined to stand in his way but was never given the chance. Where was the Harishima to his Madara?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Quote from the Struggling Warrior: "Every life has a purpose. Everyone has a destiny to fulfill. No one know what that purpose was, though, until the end of the story."

* * *

**Something Missing**

Everything was perfect now. There was no more war, hate, or suffering. Pain was a concept that didn't exist. All that existed was eternal happiness and joy. The happiness and joy were fake, of course. All of this was merely a product of a great illusion, but the world was better now, even if it was fake.

This illusion is far better than reality, that's for sure. Reality caused nothing but an endless cycle of hatred. Reality caused destruction. Reality caused the very earth to bleed.

Yet, so many people fought for this reality. Hundreds of thousands gave their lives just for the chance to suffer. Pure madness. Why would anyone willingly die just for the chance to suffer through pain and heartbreak?

And yet, that is exactly what the Allied Shinobi Forces did. They all gave their lives so the pathetic existence of a decaying world would continue to live. Fools.

That was what they were. They were all terrible fools who held unto dreams and hopes of peace. And yet, when an opportunity for perfect peace arose, they violently protested. Could no one see the hypocrisy?

They said that the Infinite Tsukuyomi would not bring true peace to the world. And what exactly was "true peace"? They called the few years in-between each war "peace." Yeah right. That form of peace was even more fake than Infinite Tsukuyomi.

But that was the illusion they wanted, so they fought. The sad part was that it did not have to be that way. After all of the bijū (including the recently reformed Kyuubi) besides the Hachibi were captured, Obito offered them a chance to hand over the last bijū peacefully. They failed to see reason, however, and decided that they preferred death over peace.

So, Obito decided to pull out all of the stops. With his army of white Zetsus, almost completely full Akatsuki, and eight of the tailed beast, all Obito needed was the real Madara. That would be simple too with Nagato's borrowed eyes.

Of course after the real Madara was back, Nagato and Konan by extension were no longer necessary. Obito made sure to finish them off personally.

With the real Madara in control, the war was more of a massacre really. Under Madara's command, the eight bijū tore throw the weak ninja. The white Zetsu easily infiltrated and assassinated the medics. And the rest of the Allied Forces were left to the Akatsuki.

Kisame gleefully cut the Mizukage down. Sasori finished his Kazekage grandmother off with no remorse. Kakuzu and Hidan bled the Raikage dry. Deidara made sure to make his former mentor into art after the old man was weakened by Madara. And Itachi, who originally planned to turn traitor, slowely tortured Danzo to death for allowing his little brother to die by the hands of the Ichibi during the Sand/Sound invasion of Konoha over two years ago.

Finding the Hachibi on the turtle island was far to easy. A quick genjustu on a 'dull' shinobi and the Hachibi's location was given away freely. Capturing the last tailed was easy with the amount of power they had.

All of the bijū were captured and the Jūbi was revived. With that the Moon Eye Plan was put into its final stage. The Jūbi was sealed and Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated.

And that was it. The world was finally at peace. Everyone was now happy. Of course, it was not the way most of the people would have wanted. They wanted to have "freedom," instead of their own personal paradise. It was weird, but Obito didn't care. He finally got his deepest desire. He had finally escaped his hell.

Nothing else mattered

…And yet…

It all felt a little too easy. The plan went off without any complications. It was as if something was wrong with the end of this story.

And Obito knew what it was. There was no real opponent to the plan. No one stood above the crowd to oppose all that he worked for. There was no Hashirama to his Madara.

Should he be disappointed by this? Most would be happy that no one stood in his way, but not Obito. No, he just couldn't feel satisfied with the ending.

He should be, though. He ended all wars. He brought happiness to the world. He even got back Rin.

But he could not get it off his mind. Even after years went by, the thoughts and doubts failed to leave him. He had no regrets, but still... Could he really be happy with this ending?

"Maybe if you were there Sensei," Obito spoke to his teacher's grave. "Maybe if you were there, then my victory might have been a bit more satisfying… No that would not have helped. Even you would not have been strong enough to stop me.

"I would need an opponent who could pull off miracles. An opponent that would have inspired entire countries. Only an opponent who could do the impossible could make me sweat. Even you had limits.

"But that leaves the question of who? Who could have challenged me? Who would have had the guts to stand against the odds to fight against me?

"…Can such a person even exist? …Probably not. My imagination was always a little to wild…."

"Obito-kun!" An angelic voice called out to him.

He turned and saw his goddess. Her illusion was aged accordingly, but beside that she was the same as before. Her brown hair carised her beautiful face. Her shining brown eyes were filled with life. She was exactly like he remembered, and she was still perfect in his eyes.

"Why are you out here? I thought we were going out for a picnic up in the hills." By God, he never got sick of hearing her voice.

"One second, my love, I was just paying my respects." She pouted and Obito had to fight not to run up to her.

"Well hurry, please, I'm getting hungry." She turned and began to walk away. Obito had to force himself to take his eyes off her.

He took one more glance at the grave and then began to walk after Rin. As he walked, Obito passed a small grave that sat between Minato's and Kushina's graves.

It was a grave that no one had ever visited personally before, because of both guilt and lack of knowledge. It was a grave that was made for a baby not even a few hours old. It was a grave for a child that was killed by a grief stricken ninja who lost his family to a demon. It was a grave that should not exist, but sadly it did.

As Obito passed the tiny grave, he didn't even look at it. But if he did, he would have seen "Uzumaki Naruto, Beloved Son" engraved in the stone. Not that the name would have meant anything to him.

For when something is missing from the beginning, no can ever know that it is gone.

* * *

**Sadly, not every story has a happy ending. Never forget the difference one life can make on the world.**

**Thank you for reading and please remember to...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
